1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of compensating color thereof, and more particularly relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of compensating color thereof to reset a color management system (CMS) profile by using density detection in the process of performing auto color registration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thanks to the development of electronic technology, not only a computer but also peripheral devices such as a printer and scanner are widely distributed. In the case of printing apparatuses, a color laser printer as well as a dot printer and an inkjet printer are broadly used. The color laser printer generally uses toners of four colors, which are cyan, magenta, yellow, and black (CMYK) to express colors. In order to print an image more clearly, four photo conductors are used and printing operation is performed for each toner color.
Even if a color laser printer set is identical, image quality may differ depending various factors, such as for example the degree of deterioration of a toner or printing environment. One of the methods that can help adjust image quality efficiently is to adjust image quality by using a Color Management System (CMS) profile.
However, since an optimum CMS profile is provided in firmware form when an image forming apparatus is produced, it is difficult to reflect changed image density to the CMS profile later.
Adjusting image quality by reflecting changes in the condition of the image forming apparatus later can be inconvenient since an image density must be scanned using a scanner, the scanned image density must be measured, a CMS profile must be changed by reflecting the measurement, and the changed CMS profile must be downloaded to the image forming apparatus again. Therefore, the method of adjusting image quality by using a CMS profile cannot be applied to an image forming apparatus that does not have a scanner.